


A Drink Too Many

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I tried my best, Married Life, drunk felix, felix is so hard to write, felix shows emotion, head canon that felix is a sad drunk, it probably sucks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth comes home to a drunk Felix.[Updated with completed ending, not cut off anymore]





	A Drink Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta head canon that Felix is a Sad Drunk™ so that's what this is based off of.  
And I didn't notice until someone pointed it out but my ending got cut off!! So I've now gone back and actually finished the story properly.

The second Byleth walked in the door, she knew something was wrong. 

Her husband was never the affectionate type - scratch that - the lovey-dovey type, but he always made time out of his schedule to make sure he was present and waiting for her when she finally could return home. Unless she surprised him. So when she walked through the doors on her planned visit home and he wasn't there, she was a bit worried. 

Handing her coat and suitcase off to a servant, she quickly walked towards their bedroom. Maybe he had gone to sleep early. It was getting a bit late, and he does a lot of work. He was probably exhuasted and just went to bed. 

But when she approach the bedroom, she head soft sobs. Byleth stopped in the hallway, eyes going wide and slowly blinking. Why would he? Is it even him? Not once had she ever seen Felix shed a tear, much less sob. Intridued and worried, Byleth slowly approached the bedroom door, opening it silently and peeking inside. 

Felix was laying on the bed, in his usual black pants and white dress shirt, crying. He was sprawled out, looking uncharacteristicly disheveled and a mess. Tears were pouring out of his cheeks as he hiccuped softly, muttering something that Byleth couldn't hear from the door. An empty bottle of some sort of liqour laid next to him, reeking up the room. Probably the cause of his tears. 

Byleth couldn't bring herself to move for a while. She just stood their in shock, looking at her husband. It was odd, but not bad to see him this way. She had never imagined him being consumed by tears, but of course it would happen some day. Felix is not emotionless and cold hearted, not matter how hard he tries to be. 

After working off the shock, Byleth slowly approached Felix. "Felix?" Her voice was soft, soothing, and questioning. Felix lifted his head, eyes blurred with tears. He looked confused and disoriented, as if he didn't notice her walk into the room in the first place. "Darling, what's wrong?" Felix usually didn't like pet names, he said they were ridiculous and stupid. But it felt right in the moment. Byleth sat down next to him, gently reaching out to stroke his hair. 

Felix took a few gasps, letting her stroke his hair for a moment. Their was silence until Felix spoke up. "Glenn... why'd he have to die? You know all sorts of things, right? So why?" His voice was shaky and weak. "Please tell me why..." He let his head drop down again, and it fell into Byleth's lap. 

Byleth was shaken by the question. She knew that Felix had always been upset about his brothers death, but she had never seen him this upset before. She reached down and stroked his hair while his head rested in her lap. This must be the result of keeping those feelings trapped inside for almot fifteen years. 

She had no clue what to say. So she just said the truth, the facts. "He died protecting Dimitri." Byleth stroked his hair, looking down at him softly. 

"That damn boar!" Felix spat out. Though the vemon in his voice was weak, his eyes just filling with more tears. He began to work himself up. "Everyone said it was an honor for my brother to die! That he was heroic and brave, that it was a worthy death! Even my father said..." Felix choked up on his words. "A worthy...honorable death..! What garbage... What bullshit...."

Byleth rubbed his cheek of tears, trying to soothe him from the sad, drunk fevor he had worked himself into. "He wasn't allowed to die yet... I stil hadn't beat him in a fight yet. That cowardly bastard..." Felix's rage had died down back into just wordless sobs. Byleth silently stroked his hair and cheek lovingly, letting him drift off to sleep. 

She didnt dare move, falling asleep sitting up with Felix's head in her lap. 

* * *

When she woke up, Byleth was tucked under the covers in an empty room. 

Her husand was gone, missing from the bed. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. She had to go make sure that he was okay. Standing, she slipped on clothes more comfortable for dueling, since she knew how Felix was, and how this encounter would probably go. 

The training gounds at the Fraldarius manor were almost always in use when the lord and lady of the manor were home. It was nothing special, in fact, the training grounds at the monastary were probably nicer than the ones at the manor. But neither Felix nor Byleth cared. As long as their was a space for them to swing their swords around, they would be happy. 

As predicted, Byleth found Felix there. Felix was wailing on a wooden post, slicing it to pieces. He was using a bit more force than necessary, Byleth could tell. A clear indication of his mood. If Felix noticed her walk onto the training grounds, he didn't say anything, he just continued to focus on the wooden post. 

"Felix."

Felix stopped, lowering his sword so the tip touched the ground. But he didn't turn around. "What do you want? I'm training." Byleth frowned, he was truely in the worst mood possible. Even when frustrated at eachother, he would invite her to train or spar. They would usaully both be able to silently work through their differences in that time through training together. 

"I wanted to spar." Felix shot her a look. "...and make sure you were okay."

"Don't lie to me!" Felix's grip tightened on his sword. "You looked at me like I was pathetic last night... you've come to mock me." 

"Are you stupid?" Byleth's words surprised even herself. Her husband's crassness must be rubbing off on her. "Why would I mock you? Mourning is normal, its healthy. It's nothing to be mocked for."

Felix was silent, she could see his knuckles turn white as he clutched his blade tighter. "Mourning is fine. Crying like a child though..." 

"Is also fine." Byleth snapped back at him. "You have a right to be sad, Felix." She slowly approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He remined silent, staring at the ground. "Losing a family member is hard." Byleth quieted for a moment, silently remembering Jeralt. "You can move on from the pain, but occasionally it will come back." She felt his shoulder tensing unnder her hand. "And there is no shame in that. In fact, I would be worried if someone didn't get those pains." She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "All we can do in those times is to mourn the fallen properly, and then to press on with our lives."

She stayed silent, letting Felix process her words, before speaking up again. "Emotions aren't weakness, Felix." Felix moved away from her, turning his back to her. Byleth watched silently, letting him think things through. They stood in silence for a while, the rising sun basking them in more light. 

"Spar with me."

"Of course" Byleth relaxed a bit as her husband turned to face her. He had calmed, like his inner turmiol had calmed. 

"After, I would like you to visits Glenn's grave with me." Felix looked right at her. "I would like you to meet him." It was a small step and gesture. But Byleth knew that that would a lot for the tough, prideful Felix. 

"Of course." A small smiled rested on her cheeks as she and her husband began to duel. 


End file.
